The Ultimate Truth or Dare!
by ultimatefan250
Summary: Just another random day and Leo decides to play Truth or Dare! How horrifying will it be? Or will it actually be fun? Read on to find out!


**Chapter 1:**

 **Leo's POV:**

To say I was bored was an understatement. I was _dying_ of boredom. I tried to think of what to do but my mind was drawing a blank. When suddenly something flashed through my head.

Truth or Dare.

Of course! Truth or Dare! It was so much fun and it was like the best game ever! Now all I needed was people...

 **$$$$$FEWMINUTESLATER$$$$$**

I called Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico and Hazel. They weren't too fond of the idea but they agreed to play.

"Since I got the brilliant idea of playing Truth or Dare, I shall start! Pipeyyy! Truth or Dare?" I asked, stressing on the word 'Pipey.'

"Dare and what the hell is Pipey?" Piper said or asked... Whatever you want to call it...

I ignored her and just started thinking of a dare. I finally got one. It was perfect!

"I dare you to... Mix vinegar, mustard sauce, tomato sauce and butter and drink it!" I exclaimed, smirking.

Jason and Percy snickered because they knew Piper hated the things I listed.

"NOOOOO! Anything but that!" Piper wailed.

"A dare's a dare!" Annabeth said... Typical.

"Okay..." Piper said, grudgingly.

The weird mixture was made and Piper was about to drink it.

'Whatever happens, remember I love you!" Piper said to Jason, very dramatically, might I add.

"Bottoms up, Pipes!" Hazel screamed.

"Chug it down!" Nico shouted.

"Shut up!" Piper screamed and everyone was quiet.

"Thank you."

Piper drank it and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Gods know what she did in there...

"Oh well... Since she's gone, it's time for someone to ask another!" I said, excitedly.

"Truth or Dare... Jason?" Frank said.

"Dare... No! Truth... No! Dare!" Jason said.

"Dare it is..." Frank said grinning

"I dare you to drink four bottles of water and try not to pee. I you really need to pee then you'll have to pee in your pants and you can't change till the game is over." Frank said.

Everyone started giggling. We all knew that Jason had the weakest bladder in all of us.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jason whined.

"What is?" Hazel said.

 **TIMESKIPTOAFTERDRINKING**

It was only fifteen minutes in and Jason was squirming. Sweat was dripping down his face. It was quite entertaining. Oh, and just so you know, Piper was back from the washroom.

"I'm fine..." Jason said, clearly not fine.

Percy and I were placing bets on when he was going to pee… Percy said in an hour but I said any minute now…

"Aaaahhh! It's coming!" Jason screamed.

A hissing sound filled the air. We looked over to Jason and saw a huge wet patch forming on his jeans.

He was panting heavily and he was moaning. We all just sat there while Percy handed me my money.

"You guys were placing a bet? Rude…" Jason said.

"Oh well…" I said.

"Now I have to sit here, dripping wet!" Jason said. "Truth or Dare, Hazel?"

"Truth, I don't want the same fate as you." Hazel said.

"Okay then… Truth it is!" Jason said.

"Who was your first crush?" He asked.

"Other than Sammy?" Hazel said nervously.

"Yup."

"Uhh… You?" Hazel said, more like a question than a statement.

"WAIT, WHAT? ME? HOW? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jason said, his eyes popping out of his sockets.

"You're hot, you know…" Hazel said, blushing brightly.

"I know…" Jason said cockily.

"Uh, Hazel... You do know that I'm right here, right?" Frank said.

"You know I love you." Hazel said.

They leaned in for a kiss but I, being me, decided to butt in.

"Okay, okay, no need to show PDA!" I said.

"LEO!" All the girls screamed.

"What? Just trying to be helpful!" I said, again.

"Never mind, Nico, truth or dare?" Hazel said.

"Dare!" Nico said, confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to remove your t-shirt." Hazel said.

"Ooohh…" Everyone said, because no one had ever seen Nico shirtless before.

"Why?" Nico whined.

"Because I said so, now do it!" Hazel ordered.

"Okay…"

Nico removed his shirt and everyone gasped. He was like a stick! Literally, that bony! Not scrawny like me but bony!

"Whoa." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"NICO! HOW DO I NOT KNOW ABOUOT THIS? YOU ARE GOING TO START EATING FROM TODAY AND IF YOU REMAIN BONY THEN I SHALL CALL DAD!" Hazel yelled.

"Haze, chill… It's called metabolism." Nico said.

"Dude, even I've got metabolism but it isn't as bad as yours!" I said.

"Oh well… Annabeth, truth or dare?" Nico said.

"Truth."

"Okay, this is so random, but how many times have you peed in an ocean, pool or any water body?" Nico asked.

"Uhh… About 7 times at least." Annabeth responded.

"Gasp! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena has peed in a pool? What has the world come to?" I said, rather dramatically.

"Shut up!" Annie said. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance to 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo shirtless in our backyard."

 **AN: That's it for now! How was it? Please review! It would mean a lot to me! And... Leave some truths and dares in the reviews! Thank you for your honesty... Just kidding...**

 **Chloe:D**


End file.
